killaschaaffandomcom-20200214-history
Paranoia Agent
thumb| Paranoia Agent (jap. Mōsō Dairinin) ist eine Anime-Fernsehserie des Studios Madhouse aus dem Jahr 2004. Geschichte Die Designerin Tsukiko Sagi wurde berühmt durch die Erfindung des Kuscheltiers Maromi, das ein Verkaufsschlager und Kult wird. Doch nach diesem riesen Erfolg lasstet der Druck das gleiche noch einmal zu schaffen schwer auf ihr. Geradezu fieberhaft arbeitet sie an einem neuen Modell, doch all ihre Skizzen sehen nicht gerade überzeugend aus. Als sie eines späten Abends auf dem nach Hause Weg ist, wird sie auf einem Parkplatz plötzlich von einem Unbekannten niedergeschlagen. Erst im Krankenhaus kommt sie wieder zu sich und muss sich zwei Polizisten gegenüber finden, die natürlich vehement versuchen ihr eine Täterbeschreibung zu entlocken. Nur zögerlich erinnert sie sich an einen kleinen Jungen, etwa 12 mit einem Cap und goldenen Bladern + einem geknickten goldenen Baseballschläger... "Shonen Bat has arrived." Nicht nur die Polizisten, auch ein Reporter der eine gute Story wittert zweifeln an der Geschichte... aber nur so lange, bist der er ebenfalls Opfer von Shonen Bat wird und zwar ausgerechnet in der Gegenwart von Tsukiko Sagi. Allerdings sind die beiden nicht die einzigen, die dem gemeingefährlichen Jugendlichen zum Opfer fallen. Denn der beliebte Schüler Yūichi Taira wird verdächtigt Shounen Bat zu sein, da die Täterbeschreibung genau auf ihn passt. Er ist gerade mitten in der Schülersprecherwahl und seine Chancen minimieren sich natürlich drastisch. Das schlimmste ist aber das sein Gegner mitleid mit ihm hat, was ihn geradezu Wahnsinnig macht. Als dieser dann von Shounen Bat niedergeschlagen wird, wünscht sich Yūichi Taira ebenfalls ein Opfer zu werden, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen... dieser Wunsch wird ihm erfüllt... In der Folgezeit wird auch die Angestellte Chōno Harumi, die ein Doppelleben als Prostituierte Maria führt, von Shōnen Bat angegriffen. Ihr folgt der Polizist Masami Hirukawa, der mit den Yakuza Geschäfte machte und dann von diesen bedroht wurde. Der Fall scheint gelöst zu sein, als die Polizisten den recht kleinen Achtklässler Makoto Kozuka festnehmen, der eindeutig der Täter zu sein scheint, denn er sieht auch genauso aus. Doch Makoto meint das er ein Held sei, der die Opfer nur niedergeschlagen hat um sie von einer bösen Macht namens Gōma zu befreihen... sonderlich Glaubwürdig erscheint das nicht, da es ein mitteralterliches Rollenspiel ist... Auch will er nur die letzten Überfälle begangen haben. Bald darauf wird bewießen das er nur ein Nachahmungstäter ist, als er von dem richtigen Shounen Bat in seiner Zelle getötet wird... thumb| Inzwischen hat die Geschichte von Shōnen Bat ein große Bekanntheit erlangt. Eine Gruppe von Selbstmördern, die sich im Internet kennengelernt haben, wünscht sich nach mehren missglückten Selbstmordversuchen, dass er sie heimsucht. Die Hausfrauen und -männer erzählen sich verrückte und absurde Geschichten über Shōnen Bat... und das Team, dass die Fernsehserie zum Stofftier Maromi gedreht hat, wird nacheinander von Shōnen Bat ermordet. Die Frau einer der beiden Polizisten ist schwer Krank und wünschte sich nichts mehr als zu sterben um ihrem Mann nicht zu lasst zu fallen. Mit diesen Gedanken stellt sie Shounen Bat zu rede, als sie durchschaut das er nur Menschen heimsucht die nicht mehr weiter wissen. Sie versucht ihm deutlich zu machen, dass Menschen selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen immer noch einen Ausweg finden oder zumindest Lebenswillen aufbringen können. So das er nicht das Recht hat eigenmächtig zu entscheiden, dass es das Beste für sie ist zu sterben. Shounen Bat schaft es nicht sie zu töten, doch ihr Mann flüchtet sich währenddessen in eine Traumwelt seiner Kindheit. Erst Radar Man für den sich Maniwa, der zweite Polizist hält, kann den Fall aufklären. Tsukiko Sagis Hund wurde in ihrer Kindheit überfahren, weil sie nicht auf ihn aufpasste. Da sie Angst vor ihrem strengen Mann hatte, behauptete sie, er wäre niedergeschlagen worden, von einem Jugendlichen mit Baseballschläger. Später entwickelte sie aus der Erinnerung an ihren Hund Maromi und aus ihrer Erfindung des Jugendlichen entstand Shōnen Bat, der sich nun mehr und mehr in ein Monster verwandelt. Diesem tritt Maniwa entgegen, während die Figur Maromi die Menschen des Landes in ihren Bann zieht. Nach dem Verschwinden der Maromi-Figuren ergießt sich eine schwarze Flüssigkeit über das Land. Die Identität Maromis mit Shōnen Bat wird offenbar und Ikari gelingt es durch seine Frau, sich aus seiner Traumwelt zu befreien. Maniwa konfrontiert Tsukiko mit ihrem Kindheitserlebnis. Schließlich gelingt es ihr, ihr Trauma zu überwinden, doch Tokio liegt in Trümmern. Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Der krankeste Anime den ich je gesehen hatte xDDD ich weiß echt nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich schätze mal entweder liebt man den Anime, oder man schüttelt nur verwundert den Kopf. Die während der Handlung angegriffenen Personen leiden alle unter psychischen Problemen oder Druck, wie zum Beispiel Yūichi gemobbt wird und Chōno Harumi und Masami Hirukawa ein Doppelleben führen. Einige von ihnen wünschen sich kurz vor dem Überfall, dass ihnen jemand hilft oder sie aufhält. Die Serie erzählt bis zur siebten Folge die Handlung relativ geradlinig, wobei die Erzählperspektiven zu den Charakteren wechseln, die in einer Folge im Zentrum stehen. So erzählt erst jede Folge das Schicksal eines oder mehrere Opfer von Shōnen Bat. In der fünften Folge, in der der Täter vermeintlich gefasst wurde, tauchen die beiden Polizisten völlig in die Welt des Spiels, in dem sich Makoto glaubt, ein. Dort tauchen auch zwei Figuren auf, die in der Handlung zwar häufig, aber immer im Hintergrund auftreten. Darunter ein alter Mann, der immer nur in unzusammenhängenden Wortgruppen redet. Dieser spricht auch die Vorschau für die nächsten Folgen und tritt während der Handlung einige Male im Hintergrund auf. Die Vorschau endet immer mit dem Wort Jetzt und dazu dem Bild des zuschlagenden Shōnen Bat. Anime Die Anime-Fernsehserie mit 13 Folgen wurde im Jahr 2004 vom Studio Madhouse unter der Regie von Satoshi Kon produziert, von dem auch die Idee stammt. Das Charakter-Design stammt von Masashi Ando. Die Serie wurde erstmals vom 2. Februar 2004 bis zum 17. Mai 2004 auf dem Sender WOWOW in Japan ausgestrahlt. Die Folgen eins bis vier wurden international erstmals in Italien am 21. Januar 2005 auf dem Future Film Festival vorgeführt. Von Mai bis August 2005 wurde die Serie auf dem amerikanischen Fernsehsender Cartoon Network im Format Adult Swim ausgestrahlt, im Jahr 2007 auch auf dem Sender G4Tech TV in Kanada. In Amerika wird die DVD von Geneon Entertainment vertrieben, in Australien von der Firma Madman Entertainment. In Polen erfolgte die Ausstrahlung auf dem Sender Hyper. Die Serie erschien auch auf Französisch bei Dybex, auf Spanisch bei Selecta Visión auf DVD und im Fernsehen, auf Italienisch bei Panini Videos, auf Russisch bei MC Entertainment und auf Schwedisch bei Sandrew Metronome. Vom 5. Juni 2007 bis zum 2. September 2007 wurde der Anime auf dem deutschen Sender Animax ausgestrahlt. Die deutschsprachige DVD erschien bei Anime-Virtual. Manga soweit ich weiß gibt es zu paranoia agent keinen manga bild:Paranoia_Agent_.JPG Autoren: ManekiNeko Betas: